


livin it up

by chickennugget



Series: soulmates [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Niall's friends are in relationships and he's just chillin living the single life. No partner no problems.</p><p> </p><p>This isn't really a story just little blurbs about Nialls day to day adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. grocery shopping

Niall decided that he was going to cook a meal for himself instead of eating out like usual. Chicken. Rice. Vegetables. Those were the only three things running through Niall’s mind when he walked into the grocery store.

When he entered he was surprised to see the store had done a lot of expanding and was much bigger than the last time he had shopped there. He wandered around aimlessly through the store for a while before remembering what he came for. Chicken, rice, and vegetables. Niall managed to get the chicken and vegetables easily but he couldn’t find the rice. He walked up and down every single aisle in the store but none of them seemed to have rice.

“I just wanted to make a Nialler’s 10 minute meal” Niall grumbled to himself still looking.

Eventually he just gave up and threw a 12 pack into his basket before going to check out.

“Did you find everything okay?” the girl asked as she rung up his items.

“Yeah.” Niall huffed paying for his items and leaving.

Later in the week Niall recounted his adventure to Zayn who was over visiting while Liam was at work.

“Mate, why didn’t you just ask for help?” Zayn laughed.

“They were plotting against me Z. They didn’t want me to practice being a chef.” Niall defended.

“Whatever you have to say to sleep at night.” Zayn replied still laughing.


	2. Change of décor

Niall decided that his white walls were boring. On a spur of the moment decision he walked down to the hardware store and began to look at paint colors.

“Hi, how can I help you?” an over perky sales girl asked Niall as soon as she noticed him.

“I’m looking for a paint color that says sophisticated bachelor.” Niall told her.

The sales girl raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, “Oh really now?”

“Yes, I’m a sophisticated young bachelor.” Niall huffed at her slightly irritated now.

The girl just raised an eyebrow at him again but she let him over to the “sophisticated bachelor” colors. Niall decided on a dark gray color and chose to ignore the girl as she rung up his items still giving him a skeptical look.

Later in the week Niall called on his friends to come and help paint his walls. They all came and unsurprisingly no one was helping but Liam. Harry was trying to help but he was painting so slow that he had only had one half a wall painted while Liam and Niall had finished their respective walls. Zayn had been banned from painting because he had brought his own paint supplies and had tried to paint murals. Louis on the other hand was “supervising”.

Eventually Niall’s walls were finished and he was quite satisfied. Even though most of his friends had not been helpful he decided to treat them to a meal anyways. He left to get them food and took Liam with him to help carry everything.

An hour when they came back Niall was shocked to see his wall was completely different. While he was gone Zayn had taken the opportunity to spray paint a mural on one of his walls. It had Niall’s name in the middle surrounded by drawings of Niall doing his usual activities. For example in one he was at a Derby game and in one he was having a drink with the other four boys. Niall couldn’t even be angry at the boy. He just smiled and distributed the food.


End file.
